


Roses are Red, Violets Are Blue, I Have a Crush on You.

by SummerGalaxy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Before the Incident, Fluff, I love them so much, Just Some Lovely Bois, M/M, Modern Era, These Boys Are So Sweet, ValentinesDay!, Young Bois, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerGalaxy/pseuds/SummerGalaxy
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and somebody has to confess.





	Roses are Red, Violets Are Blue, I Have a Crush on You.

Erik was terrified as he put the card into his backpack. Thoughts were racing through his mind; what if he rejected him? What if Charles told somebody after he rejected his admirer? Then, he took a deep, concentrated breath. Those were only what if's, he told himself, It'll be OK.  
He walked over to the bus and took another breath, he had already assured himself that after school was his best time to attack, so to speak.

His walk was more of a confused mosey, his head was still throbbing with worst-case scenarios, and his backpack felt much heavier than it was in reality. He had finally got off the bus, walking into school, where he couldn't focus. He was walking down the school stairs, his stomach was in knots, he glanced up at his destination. Xavier smiled at him, waving him over causing blush to light up his cheeks. He steadily stepped faster, every one making his heart beat a bit faster.  
"Hey, Erik!" He said, gesturing for the admirer to come closer.  
He sat right next to the other, "Oh, happy Valentine's Day!"  
"That reminds me!" He reached into his backpack, handing Erik a card.  
"Well, what's this?" He asked, half-knowing.  
"You'll know soon enough!"  
As he slowly opened the card, Charles put a hand on his.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, my dude."  
It read, mind you, in fairly neat handwriting; _How's Your Day? I mean, your Valentine's Day? Well, mine was pretty... kinda depends on how you react to this next sentence, but you know. Anyway, I like* you, and it's cool and all if you don't like me back. But, just wanted to put that out there.  
*also known as: Like like/Love* ___

Erik didn't respond, because he was forcing his hand into his own backpack. This caused his light gray, sweater sleeve up onto his forearm. "Xavier..." He finally said, handing the paper to him.  
He leaned forward, giving a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
They went over to a cafe near Charles's house. "Hello guys, what would you gentlemen like?" The lovely woman said, with her notepad out.  
"Uh, good evening," Erik stammered.  
"We'd like a Valentine's shake please," He said, glancing up at the waitress. "Um, Raph-er I mean- Raven."  
"Anything else, darlings?" She hummed politely.  
He looked at the other, "Erik?"  
"Two straws, then."  
"The Kid's Meal, too!" He added, making sure she didn't run off without the delectable dish on her notes.  
She gazed away from her notes again, "Would that be all?"  
"Absolutely, dear. Thank you!" He said, putting his knuckles under his cheekbone.  
Raven strode off, over to the inside space of the restaurant.  
He lightly stared into Erik's eyes.  
"Hey look, you're bestie's back!" He said, pointing at the waitress as she waddled back over, 3-5 minutes later.  
"Oh c'mon, don't be a bother you-"  
She interrupted him, accidentally, "Hey, that Kid's Meal might take another minute. So, I'm terribly sorry,"  
Xavier took the pink and red drink, "Well, no need, hun. That's fine, and obviously not your fault. One more minute won't kill us, right?" He joked.  


She then handed him two straws, "Either way, I'm sorry that it might be a little late."  
"No need to worry," He reasurred her.  
She walked back off, talking to another customer.  
"Here," He handed a straw to Erik.  
"Why thank you, my dear."  
He tore the straw's paper off and inserted it into the milkshake. He sipped it, "Pretty good,"  
"Oh, the Valentine's day dance is in a hour, wanna go?" He asked also slurping the drink.  
"I'd go yeah, but do you?"  
He took the straw in his fingers, "Whatever you wanna do, I'll do too."  
"Well if I knew I was the deciding factor!" He giggled.

2 Hours Later.

Charles slid the deep blue tie up on itself, and then looked in the mirror subconsciously. He sighed, fixing his hair in this direction, and that. He sat on his bed, remembering that Erik was gonna pick him up, and opened the contacts icon to text his dance.  
_Charles: Gonna get here soon or...?_  
Erik: I'll be there any minute U30  
Charles: Good, thanks. __  
He heaved another full sigh, glancing at the kissing emoji. Then he ran out of his bedroom at the honk, "Bye Mom, Dad!" He shouted swinging open the door. Then, darting over to the black minivan, he nearly tripped.  
"Hey, Zave." He said, leaning over to hug the man, then his fingertips barely touched the surface of Charles's hand.  
In response, he blushed immensely. "Hey, uh, we're going to be late."  
They eventually got there, maybe a minute or two behind, but nothing shocking.  
Erik held the other's palm tightly in his own, "Let's get some cookies

"I think we can only ge-"  
He cut Xavier off, but this is more important than any limit. "Chips Ahoy?!"  
"Chips Ahoy!" He said scrambling over

They nicely danced and, sometimes snuck over to get another cookie, or soda. They walked over to their car afterwards holding hands, Xavier leaned over "Best. Day. Ever." He said, grinning.  
"It's about to get better," He said leaning in to a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Name's kinda crappy.  
> Fics kinda crappy.  
> Sorry guys, I'm just kinda crappy.


End file.
